


Let's Get Rocked

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fangirls, Hiding from fans, Identity Concealing Kiss, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Neither is Castiel, Sam Winchester is not a rock god in canon, Stealth AU Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Apparently Sam Winchester bears a striking resemblance to the lead singer of Dogs of War. He probably wouldn't mind if the fans weren't quite so... enthusiastic.





	Let's Get Rocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt #17: hiding from the bad guys kiss!

**H** E HADN’T MEANT to pray. He’d never been the type to pray publically, and he had fallen out of the habit of formalized prayers after the Apocalypse started and he learned that most angels hated him and could track generalized prayers. He usually didn’t even pray to Castiel unless it was important, some part of him was still burned by his time soulless no matter how much he understood intellectually about priorities and expediency.

Then he and Dean had to split up to track down a haunted guitar at an indie rock festival and someone had mistaken him for Tristan Forrester, the lead singer of Dogs of War. Sam barely even knew the group existed and now he was running from a rapidly growing mob of fangirls who thought he was a rock god.

 _Please,_  he thought desperately as he ducked between a couple of canvas tents.  _Please, God, let me escape them before somebody gets hurt–_

A hand shot out and gripped his arm, swinging him around. Sam had two precious seconds to see and register Castiel standing before him before the angel’s lips were on his, pulling Sam down as he pushed up in order to hide Sam’s face from view as the pursuing fans thundered past. Sam barely noticed, swaying after the angel’s lips and tangling their hands together as he returned the kiss, no other thought in his head save for that somehow his most secret prayers, the ones he never let out, had been answered.

Sam’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he bit back a curse as he reluctantly broke the kiss. He was technically supposed to be working here, after all. “It’s Dean. He found the cursed instrument, which means we can get out of here now,” he said. A little awkwardly, he added, “Uh, thanks for the rescue.”

“You’re welcome, Sam,” Castiel nodded and started to step back, only to be halted by an excited female voice shouting, “Holy shit, it’s Dmitri Skerritt of ‘Garrison of Angels’!”

“Oh my god, Dmitri Skerritt is kissing Tristan Forrester!!” another screamed.

“Run,” Sam whispered to Castiel, eyes wide. The angel needed no further prompting before he gripped Sam’s hand tightly and flew them out of the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not saying that enthusiastic fangirls are necessarily bad guys (or bad girls), but let's be honest, common courtesy says, "Don't swarm the famous person walking around incognito!" At least they weren't fans of Carver Edlund's "Supernatural", right? XD
> 
> Special thanks to [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal) for the cameo of her Supernatural AU rock band _Garrison of Angels_! Love you, darling!


End file.
